


Professor Snape's Secret

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Bottom Severus Snape, Breastfeeding, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Top Harry Potter, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: VERY EXPLICIT.  Mpreg.  Severus Snape mating with Devil's Snare.I was inspired by younoknowme93 to write this. I hope you like it!  It's very kinky and not something children should read.  Lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/gifts).



> Please comment! You've all been warned this is very kinky and tentacle-ish fanfic with Professor Snape. Thank you! Also please read younoknowme93's work because theirs is also amazing.

_Professor Snape’s Secret_

 

Severus Snape had many secrets, indeed.  With the stress of the war, he thought that this was a temporary ‘habit.’  However…

 

Even post-war, he seemed to _need_ this shameful act in his life.  He could not describe how embarrassed he was, and yet, he could no longer care about such trivial feelings.  He knew what he wanted.  He sought the pleasure that wracked his body each and every night, knowing that this was his destiny. 

 

He convinced himself that it was his gift, for living through the war. 

 

He folded his clothes and put them inside of the dark, hidden room, guarded by magic. 

 

He wasted no time.

 

The dark green vines were immediately attracted to his scent.  They always were—ever since that night.  Little had Severus Snape known, as soon as the Devil’s Snare entered him, they would create a life-bond. 

 

No one else could give him pleasure.  _Nothing_ else, in fact.  He had no other sexual experience to speak of. 

 

He shivered in the cold room, suddenly feeling so empty.  This was the feeling he was supposed to feel before mating with his Snare.  It would moan, writhe within him, and he would carry the Snare’s offspring.

 

This was a special night for both parties.

 

Yes, Snape had been coaxed by this magical plant, charmed into this lifelong lust.  However, if he could do it all over again…this would be his choice.

 

He inhaled deeply.  This amount of pleasure was never meant for mortal man.  The air was intoxicating, much like a drug to the human body, and he welcomed it. 

 

“Snare.”  He said, with his erection standing proudly already.  No words truly needed to be said, but the Snare would have its own way of communication.  It hissed in an alluring way, moving its tentacle-like stems, sharing its most tender part with Severus Snape.

 

“Yes…”  Severus hissed into the air, as he watched the Snare slowly unveil itself.  It cooed and moaned, showing a wet gaping black hole.  Severus smiled twistedly.  This is what he needed.

 

He remembered that first night all too well—he was not as terrified as he should have been, perhaps. 

 

He knew what it was doing, that night. 

 

And now…

 

The Devil’s Snare had many tentacles, and Snape was splayed for the taking.  He did not mind.  He walked forward, toward that gaping hole, and one familiar stem came down to greet him.   It opened just at the tip, showing its tongue, used to stimulate pleasure. 

 

Snape held the tentacle lovingly in his hands and held it to his mouth.  That sweet, delicious tongue would play with his own, and its lips would smack against his.  He would moan, and the plant would get wilder.

 

Snape already knew what would come next.  The next tentacle arrived in his hand.  Snape stroked it back, revealing its lips as well, and the tentacle slowly took his hard, long, throbbing erection.

 

“Oh dear sweet Merlin!”  Severus cried out into the dank room, feeling warmer by the minute.  His shaft was being sucked by this lovely creature.  It vibrated around his cock beautifully. 

 

It started to suck harder—wanting his semen for the reproduction process.  It would make more moaning sounds in an echo-like way, and Snape felt his eyes roll back. 

 

His erection grew larger inside of the greedy plant, and the stem grew thicker for him to wrap his arms around. 

 

Another stem held Severus steady as he started to fuck that tight, wet heat.  “Oh!  Oh, yes that’s good!  Tight!  So tight!”  He cried again, ramming into that cooing plant, milking his erection.  He felt the little tongue licking the tip of his cock, just inside the slit. 

 

“Haha…yes!”  Snape cried deliriously, thrusting faster with the plant meeting his thrusts.  “I’m going to give it to you.  I have so much cum.  Take it, Snare.”  He seethed the last word, sweat dripping from his chin.  The plant shuddered and wailed.  It was opening further, allowing the human semen to enter.  All he had to do was cum.

 

Severus grinned evilly.  “Fuck!” He collapsed on the big tentacle, which was holding him up as he grappled it and thrusted deeper.

 

He kissed and licked the stem, and although it did not matter, it felt so right.  His hips rolled in and out, in and out of that tight, wet heat, with the plant’s little tongue inside his slit. 

 

Severus opened his mouth and arched, “Oh!  Oh!”  He thrusted twice, “Oh!”  Once more, he thrusted deeply, yelling loudly now, swiveling his hips, “ _Oh!  Oh!_ ”  His voice was unrecognizable.  The pleasure was far too great.  The plant vibrated and cooed, coaxing his long cock to cum. 

 

One more thrust, “ _Yes!_ ”  Severus Snape bit his lip and grinned as his whole cock was sucked hard by this blessed creature.  It pressed a warm tentacle against his bum so that his cock was trapped inside of this plant.  “ _Oh!  I’m!”_   He could only scream as the plant’s stem visibly and audibly gulped his hot sticky seed into its core.  It felt…like heaven.  Snape watched and crumbled as his cock was being sucked completely dry.  The gulping of the plant would ensure that enough of his semen would mix with the Snare’s egg.  His little Snare would then impregnate him.  He licked his lips just thinking about it.  The birthing process actually felt quite pleasurable, like having an orgasm.  Unlike other births, this one would occur right after intercourse.

 

Finally, the Snare took its last gulp around Snape’s tender cock—lying Snape on his back.  The Snare would kiss him deeply again, and Severus would kiss it back for all he was ever worth. 

 

Meanwhile, another tentacle was licking his cock again, stroking him back to life.  And then…

 

“Oh, God yes.  Please.”  It was his favorite part.  The snare lifted him above, so he could watch all those tentacle-stems coo and move about.  He spread his legs widely, and the plant tied him in the air, making sure he was secure.

 

Snape loved watching this part—how this lovely creature would show its mating stem, slowly slithering out of the flower-like wet hole.  It knew how much Snape could take, and it would go deeper than anyone ever would be able to.

 

It would moan as its long, thick shaft lengthened to meet Snape’s arse.

 

Snape would whisper, “That’s it.  Just come home.”  It would hesitate, slithering back.  Snape’s erection twitched.  He whimpered, “I need a baby inside me.  I need to feel full.  Put it in.  Just slide into me as far as you can, please!”  He was begging now.  The Snare seemed to listen. 

 

It always did.

 

It came back out of its flower, and the very tip of its cock sprouted from yet another flower.  Snape sighed of relief as the tip touched his arse.  The plant was heavily lubricated already.

 

It hissed in pleasure and Snape could do nothing but feel that thick tentacle enter him, one inch at a time.

 

“That’s!”  He cried, “Oh fuck!  So _good_!”  The tentacle grew inside him as he spoke.  He started to pant, becoming incredibly aroused by watching the plant slither more of its cock inside his wanton hole. 

 

Snape’s eyes rolled back as the plant found his prostate.  “ _AGAIN!”_

The plant moaned as it held Severus, brushing against his prostate.  Snape came immediately.  “Y-y-yes!  Yes!  YES!”  He thrashed and the plant took the opportunity to thrust deep inside him.  His cum spattered all over the tentacles and they soaked up his cum.

 

He was still thrashing from the high of his orgasm when the very tip of that delicious tentacle-stem was right at the entrance of his womb.  With his prostate still being stimulated, he became a withering mess. 

 

“ _Anything please anything!  Just give me your offspring, please!_ ”  He said in a string of heated words.  He looked down at the stem inside his arse.  The first flower around the stem was traveling upward—this was a good sign.  It was almost ready to lay its egg.

 

Snape almost laughed out of relief.  “YES!  I want it!  Pour it inside—I need your cum, Snare.  Make me a Daddy and I will birth your child.”  The stem with its tongue kissed Snape in appreciation, and then Snape felt the most wonderful feeling he’d ever felt.

 

The glorious tentacle was opening up his womb.  “Untie my hands so I can feel it.”  Snape whispered, with the plant untying his hands.  He quickly put his palms onto his belly and lied back.

 

It felt wonderful, being filled.  Being impregnated.  Snape was no longer ashamed of his love for the process.  He had many children already, in that very room, with the Snare.  They were his—you could tell by the black stems—and they would connect themselves.  They were a family.

 

Snape hissed in pleasure at his womb being protruded.  The stem was stretching his womb to carry the large egg.  The flower continued to move until it pressed against his arse.

 

Snape kept his hands on his growing stomach, “It’s what I need.  You know that.”  Then he felt the plant shake inside him, making him writhe again in pleasure like a wanton whore. 

 

“ _Ohhhh!  Ohhhh, there!_ ”  Snape wailed.  The plant made a delightful mating sound, like music to his ears, and Snape felt the thick cum pump inside him.

 

He made incoherent noises and whimpers as he was pleasured by the Snare, which was singing to him as it made its egg.  Snape looked down and watched the big egg travel through the stem, pressing against his arse.

 

“THAT’S IT!”  He yelped, his arse spreading wide.  The plant screeched briefly, kissing Severus’ lips as its tentacle delivered the egg safely.  His arse stretched, and the egg was smoothly taking up space.

 

Snape kissed it back and felt the egg hard inside of his stomach. 

 

It cooed and purred at him, slowly bringing him back down.  It was only a matter of time before it hatched.

 

Snape spread his legs as far as possible, and the tentacle used its tongue to lick his hard cock.  Snape moaned, about to give birth for the 57th time.  He was quite used to it, and he would never tire of it.  Typically, Devil’s Snare would need another separate Devil’s Snare plant to mate with…but this one was alone, and it needed someone so desperately, it had decided that Snape was most achievable.  After all, he was always alone, too.

 

Severus was prepared for what was about to happen.  He felt his stomach as the egg broke from the heat of his insides.  The egg was never harsh or jagged, it actually disintegrated from the acids in his body. 

 

“Oh…yesss…”  He hissed and moaned, as the little tentacles grew inside him.  “I feel it kicking, Snare.”  He smiled, looking up at the plant.  It cooed at him in response, and touched his cheek. 

 

Snape hissed—it was almost ready to be delivered.  “Snare—our baby is almost ready.”  He looked over, behind the Devil’s Snare, to his other children.  They were all excited, waving about.  They were just like the Devil’s Snare, except for their black color, though they would never be able to lay eggs. 

 

The Snare rubbed Snape’s swollen belly eagerly, and inched down to his cock.  “You don’t have to do that.”  Snape said quietly, but the Snare wanted to.  It wanted to make it easier.

 

Snape felt a tentacle slither down, bumping his prostate.  That’s when the Snare started to lick his hardened cock.

 

“Oh fuck!  They’re coming out, love!”  The Snare laid a tentacle underneath him to catch their baby.

 

The other tentacles were still squirming inside, and Severus felt so pleasured, his eyes rolled back and his mouth was gaped open.  It felt so _good_ , so indescribable.

 

 A few more tentacles slithered out, stretching his hole.  They were wriggling out of him, as he watched in wonder.

 

“Almost there…”  He moaned, so close to coming.  The Snare moaned back and sucked _hard_ on his weeping cock.  Severus Snape whimpered and shot sticky strands of cum inside the Snare. 

 

He finally shot out the baby out of his arse, as he came.  The Snare caught the baby and held it up to Snape.  He held it and smiled at the Snare, handing it over to be with the others.

 

The Snare put him down and gave him a long, tender kiss.  Snape knew that he did well.

 

He put his clothing back on and exited, continuing grading homework for his sorry first-years.

 

_Fin_


	2. Part Two: Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SICK AND TWISTED. I REPEAT. SICK, TWISTED, BESTIALITY, REALLY REALLY WEIRD.
> 
> If you're not into .... Snape....and a dog....having intercourse...then you can skip this!
> 
> If you are very strange and weird (but would never ever recommend, watch, or do this in real life) like me, then please continue!
> 
> Leave a comment? lol  
> I don't even know what this was.
> 
> Moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: READ ABOVE SUMMARY
> 
> OMG this is weird

**_ Professor Snape’s Secret _ **

**_ Part Two: Fang _ **

 

It wasn’t that Severus tired of sex with the Devil’s Snare—it was just, he wanted something different. 

 

Ever since that night, that is.

 

He was particularly relieved after the last day of term of Potter’s second year.  Oh Merlin, was he fucking glad that was over. 

 

He walked outside to find the grounds completely empty—except for that bloody hound of Hagrid’s.

 

“Merlin, just when I thought I could live in peace…”  He grumbled to himself, still walking in that direction for some fresh air.  He _almost_ turned around, but was so thankful he didn’t, to find a note on Hagrid’s door.

 

_‘Gon’ for vackatun.  Fang’ll fin’ his own food._

_Hagrid’_

 

Severus rolled his eyes.  Perhaps he should take a vacation as well. 

 

The dog made a whining sound, which made Snape spin in that direction, and stop in his tracks. 

 

Fang was trying to fuck the female chicken.

 

Snape snorted.  He almost felt sorry for the hen.  He sighed, deciding to look a little closer out of pure curiosity. 

 

“ _Shite_.”  He gasped to himself, seeing how big Fang was.  How in the world had he never noticed before?

 

Then again, he’d never truly looked at the dog in such a way to notice how large his penis was.  Especially when it was…stimulated.  It was easily nine, perhaps ten inches.

 

He would have been ashamed, but he knew himself better than that.  He was already tainted.  The Snare made him realize that he shouldn’t be afraid to enjoy small pleasantries when he could—even if they were wrong to others.

 

He looked around, murmured strong silencing spells, shielding spells, the works.  He wanted to make sure no one was here. 

 

He grinned evilly.  _They’re all packing to go home_.

 

He was nearly humming in anticipation.  He opened the door—no spell needed, the stupid Oaf didn’t think of that—and he merely whistled to Fang.

 

However, Fang was trying to hump the hen to death.  Snape rolled his eyes, and lifted Fang in the air with Wingardium Leviosa until he was inside the hut.

 

He quickly locked the door, casting cleaning spells on the mutt.  No fleas, no worms.  _Perfect_ , he thought.

 

The hut was large, of course, and the bed was actually quite comfortable.  Severus spelled that clean, too, noting that he’d need to dirty it up again before Hagrid got back, so he wouldn’t be suspicious.

 

Fang barked, his erection weeping.  Severus sniffed.  He approached the dog and petted him.  “You want to fuck anything that moves?”

 

Fang barked, whining.

 

Snape grabbed the mutt’s erection.  “I’ll satisfy you, dog.  I assure you I am better than that hen.”

 

The dog jerked and jerked into Snape’s hand, coming immediately.  “Shhh….shhhh….”  Snape whispered softly, “That’s it.”  He wanted Fang to trust him.

 

Fang was so hard still in his hand.  Snape knew that the dog just needed to get that first shot out of his system, he was so needy.

 

Oh, how he understood.

 

The dog watched as Snape snapped his robes open, unbuttoning his trousers.  His restrained, purple-headed cock was freed, and it was long and hard. 

 

Fang sniffed it. 

 

“Yesssss, good boy.  No bite.  Lick.  Lick like a good doggie.”  Fang looked at him questioningly, then licked the head once.  The mutt licked his chops. 

 

Snape soothed him with his voice, “Mmmm…good boy.  Good fang.  Lick.”  He said encouragingly, kneeling before the dog.  It was such a picture. 

 

Fang licked him forcefully now, never biting him, as if he knew he’d have hell to pay if he did.  Snape hissed as that warm tongue licked the underside of his cock. Then Snape thought of something.

 

“This is only temporary, baby.”  He said, petting the dog lovingly on the head.  He grabbed his wand and transfigured Fang’s teeth into gums.

 

“Aaaahhhh…fuck _yes_ , Fang.”  Snape sighed, moaning into that soft, warm mouth.  He still had his hand on Fang’s head, petting him.  The dog was leaking on the floor.  Snape couldn’t help but whimper, then shout, it felt so fucking good, thrusting into the dog’s mouth.  “ _Oh!_ ”  Snape shouted, coming deeply, holding Fang against him, who looked completely sated, actually.

 

He slowly pulled out his cock, deciding he’d come back to this hut as often as he could.  “Good boy.  Very good.”  He whispered. 

 

Fang whined.  “Shhh, I know.  I know.  You want to make me your mate.”  Severus grabbed his wand, just transfiguring two small teeth from Fang’s gums for now.  He liked the pain, but not too much.

 

Fang whined again.  “Impatient mutt.”  Snape made a small smile, walking to the bed. 

 

“ _Ar…ar…._ ”

 

Snape quickly undressed with a wave of his hand, then he lubricated his hole with magic, and bent over onto the fluffy mattress. 

 

That was all it took for Fang to get onto the bed and lick the Professor’s arse-hole. 

 

“Ahhhh…good boy!”  Snape said, submitting completely.  In the back of his mind, he knew that Fang might impregnate him…but he could always glamour himself.  Snare would never have to know.

 

Perhaps they’d have a threesome.

 

Fang whined as Snape bent lower, “Fang, please.”

 

Fang was merciless as he aligned his cock to Snape’s bum with ease, thrusting all the way in. 

 

Severus had tears in his eyes.  “ _Oh god!  Oh god!_ ”  He moaned, crying, as Fang humped and humped.  It wasn’t fast at first, because somehow Snape was still tight even after all that sex with the Snare.  Then again, Snare didn’t have much girth, but length.

 

“Oh my god, Fang!”  Fang whined with each slow thrust, he wanted to fuck him fast to the hilt, but Snape’s arse was clenching him too much to fuck him that fast.

 

Snape cried, “ _Use me!_ ”

 

Fang thrusted again, hitting Snape’s prostate.  Snape found he quite liked hearing the dog whine.  It was like hearing a bitch in heat.  Only…that was him, he realized.

 

He opened up his hole to the mutt, trying to surrender best he could. 

 

To Fang’s delight, that delicious channel opened wider.  The only thing going through the mutt’s mind was, “ _Mate.  Fuck mate.”_

 

The dog howled as he could hump faster—so fast, Snape was crying again.  “ _Oh god!  Take me, Fang, take me!_ ”

 

“ _Ar….roo…arr, arr!_ ”

 

Snape felt it coming.  The knot.  That anticipated, delicious knot. 

 

Fang was inside him to the hilt, gently biting his shoulder—thanks to his transfigured teeth.  Fast humping turned into slow, _hard_ moving, and high-pitched whining.

 

“I feel it, Fang.”  Severus whimpered, “Oh…good boy.  Fuck me, dog.”

 

Fang was in a state of bliss as the knot traveled down his cock.

 

He seemed hesitant, as if he didn’t want to hurt the human.

 

Severus sensed it.  “It’s okay, Fang…I want it.  I need you to knot me.  Knot me like your bitch in heat.”  To prove his point, he rutted up against the cock. 

 

“Oooh.” Snape said, as he felt the knot close to his prostate.  Fang whined, and Snape was sure he’d lost his mind at this point, but he did not care.  Not at all.

 

“Shhh…shhh….you want release.  Give me that, Fang.  Knot me.”

 

Fang growled, biting a little harder, and the knot was up against Snape’s prostate. 

 

Snape was in pure fucking bliss.  He rocked with Fang, shaking, letting that hard cock, that huge knot rub his pleasure spot.  Fang held on and marked him in more ways than one.  Severus submitted, bending down, opening his arse, saying “ _Yes…yes…good doggie…fuck…_ ”

 

The knot was going to…oh god it was close…it was getting closer. 

 

Severus rode out the pleasure as long as he could, shaking, remembering his own penis.  He grabbed himself and felt Fang shake against him, growling, biting.  He stroked once. 

 

Fang rocked with him until he howled a deep howl, and Snape stroked again.  “Cum.”  He ordered.

 

Fang exploded, deep, deep inside Severus’ hole.  Suddenly he was humping to the speed of lightning again, stimulating Severus further.  “ _Yes, yes, good boy, yes Fang!  Oh, Fang!_ ”  Snape cried, bucking and coming all over the sheets.

 

The dog whined, pressing himself into Snape, planting his seed deep.  Snape felt his womb suck up all of that dog cum.  He quickly said a spell with his hand on his stomach to keep the baby-to-be-mutts warm and safe.

 

Fang licked that hole clean.  Snape was proud.  He petted Fang on the head, letting the dog lick his cock.

 

They fucked again and slept.

 

SS/F/SS/F

 

As the due date approached, about 50 or so days later, Severus went to the hut as per usual.  Fang was wagging his tail.

 

Severus un-did his glamour.  “Are you ready, Fang?”

 

Fang barked happily.

 

Severus felt his hole open.  He took a potion to make the birthing process not only painless, but extremely pleasurable. 

 

As a pup was rearing it’s head, Snape roared, “Yes, it’s time!”  He spread his legs, nude, hands on his stomach.  He could feel all the pups moving around in there.  Oh, the fucking pleasure. 

 

Fang watched patiently as Snape pushed.  “Feels….good…”  Snape murmured, closing his eyes, feeling the first pup leave his body.  He shivered, and the next one reared its head too.  “Ah…”

 

Fang was proudly licking them off, helping.

 

Snape’s eyes were rolled back as the third came.  He actually came on his chest at the fourth.

 

The last one was the biggest one.

 

“ _Ooohhh…._ ”  Snape grabbed his stomach.  Fang was giving whines of encouragement.  Severus pushed and pushed until the last pup was finally out.

 

Fang came up to him and slurped him on the mouth. 

 

Snape spat, “God, don’t do that again.”  Then he petted the dog in ecstasy.  “No one will know.  They’ll just think they’re regular pups.”  And they truly didn’t look any different than Fang. 

 

Severus made sure of that with a potion.

 

Suddenly, the door burst open. 

 

Hagrid’s beaming smile turned into a mortified stare. 

 

“…”

 

Hagrid couldn’t say anything, but he tried again, “Sir?  Why’r ya naked in me hut?”

 

Severus dressed himself after cleaning himself with a simple spell.  “Obliviate.”

 

Hagrid blinked.  “What?”

 

He turned to Severus, who just said, “You look like you’ve just had pups, Hagrid.”  Then he gestured to Fang, and he went back to the castle, ready to fuck the Snare.

 

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment? lol  
> I don't even know what this was.
> 
> Moving on.


	3. Part Three: Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the series <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mpreg, breastfeeding, birth

**Part Three: Harry**

 

Harry turned toward the lake in anticipation, gripping his butterbeer, standing before an empty sky. 

 

He looked around, from right to left.  Once he was sure he was alone, he set off the fireworks from his wand into the darkness. 

 

**_SS_ **

 

Severus Snape was on one of his evening walks—though, it was getting rather late tonight.  He was lost in his train of thought surrounding his deviant sexual interests.  He often wondered if he should actually find a human companion to satisfy his needs.

 

Lately he had been neglecting the Snare, though it did not mind—why should it?  It has plenty of children to care for.  As for Fang, with Hagrid always around, it would be impossible to get a moment alone with the mutt.  Snape wouldn’t want to continue to pursue Fang—he grew tired of the constant barking, telling him to shut up.  Besides, it had been years since that summer.

 

Severus was so unsure of what to call himself.  Perhaps he was never meant to be human—never meant for this world.  It wasn’t as though there were many openly gay wizards, and even if there were, they would not want him.  Who would? 

 

Even after the war, he was still seen as a Death Eater, and his persona would forever be tainted by his past.

 

A very loud _boom_ startled him out of his daze.  He realized he’d ended up by the lake, somehow, and he saw fireworks in the sky. 

 

He squinted in confusion.  _Fireworks?  For what purpose?_

 

Then, looking near the lake, he saw none other than Potter happily standing there.  He fought the urge to roll his eyes.  His thoughts sobered, though, when Severus remembered how many hours Harry had spent by his bedside in his recovery.  Harry would often blabber on, thinking Severus could not hear him, but Severus did indeed.  

 

Harry would tell him many things—how he never loved that Weasley chit, for one.  He was completely disowned by the Weasleys after the girl blamed Harry for raping her—though, she had no evidence whatsoever.  Harry told him, the truth was, she tried to rape _him_.  He listened to Harry talk of his abusive childhood, which nearly was enough to bring Severus out of his coma, he was in such shock.

 

Harry would even go so far as to say he thought he was strange for not liking anyone.  Severus could relate to that. 

 

Of course, when he actually did wake up, he had the faintest memory of someone brushing the hair out of his face, tracing patterns on his hand in calming motions.  He heard a voice, a calming voice, and he was suddenly in the hospital wing. 

 

When his eyes were open, he had to rub them—he wasn’t sure if he truly saw Potter or not. 

 

However, after finally getting himself together, he opened his eyes again only to find Madam Pomfrey standing there.

 

“Potter?”  Severus had tried to say, but coughed.  Pomfrey held the drink up to his lips, shaking her head.  “Oh Severus…we nearly lost you there.”  She had tears in her eyes.  Damn the woman.  Severus was too dehydrated to cry—not that he would, of course.

 

As Severus now watched Harry tuck his wand in his robes, watching the fireworks that he had set off on a loop, Snape saw the young man quite differently than before.  Yes, he was still reckless, young and untamed—but there was something else that always seemed to captivate Severus.   He would never admit it, would hardly even admit it to _himself_ , but there was something desirable about Harry James Potter that Severus couldn’t get out of his head.

 

As he was musing over Harry, he hadn’t even realized that his feet were moving without his command, and he was soon almost directly behind Potter. 

 

“Potter.”  He said, simply.

 

Harry jumped so high off the ground, Severus stupidly wondered if Harry was part cat.

 

“Shit!”  Harry yelped, putting a hand over his heart, gasping for air.  “Merlin.  Sorry about that.   I had _no_ idea you were behind me, Sir.”  Harry said, less anxious now, with that familiar half-smile upon his face.

 

Severus stared, “Of course you didn’t.”  He looked up at the sky—the fireworks were now red.  “So,” he said to the air, “what are you celebrating, Harry?”

 

Harry blinked in surprise at Snape calling him by his first name.  “Er, I dunno.  I never really got to see fireworks as a kid, and the idea sort of just,” he waved his hand, “came to mind.”

 

Severus snorted, “Why am I not surprised—the boy hero wants fireworks, for no apparent reason.”  He smirked at Harry, who was now blushing.

 

Severus was startled as the fireworks crackled, short and loud.  He looked back at Harry, who was beginning to fume, “Sir, please, don’t call me that.  I’m no hero.”  Harry looked at the ground.  “I don’t like being called a hero…I couldn’t save so many…”

 

Severus felt a large pang of guilt.  He laid a hand on Harry’s arm, “I know….Harry.”  He amended.

 

Harry blushed again, now smiling.  “Thanks, Snape.”

 

Snape removed his hand, “Severus.  I am no longer your teacher.”

 

Harry smiled brightly, “Alright then, Severus it is.”  Harry looked up at the fireworks, now soft and golden across the sky.  “Can I tell you something?”

 

Severus studied Harry’s face, “I suppose.”  He tried to hide his genuine interest.

 

Harry frowned a little, but then said, “These fireworks—I’ve charmed them to react to how I’m feeling.” 

 

Severus’ brows shot up in surprise.  “That is quite complicated, Harry.  And, dare I say, very impressive.” 

 

Severus didn’t quite understand why Harry was blushing so hard, or why the fireworks turned red again, but he meant the compliment.  It was truly difficult to tie any sort of spell to one’s emotions.  Especially something such as fireworks in the bloody sky. 

 

Harry looked at him as if he’d just discovered the cure to all illnesses.  “Was that a compliment?  I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

Snape smiled, then quickly turned to the sky to hide his facial expression.  _Damn_ , he thought.  He was beginning to lose his control over his emotions around the younger wizard. 

 

He felt Harry lay a hand on his arm.  He looked at Harry bewilderingly.

 

“It’s okay.”  Harry said softly.  “You know…when you were recovering?  I waited for you to wake up.  Day and night, for weeks.”  He finally mustered the Gryffindor courage to look Severus in the eyes.  They were nearly black, glittering with the reflection of the fireworks in the sky.    


Snape tried to speak, but could not, as words were failing him.  He opened his mouth to say _I know_ , but Harry then said, “I’m glad you’re okay…Severus.  I don’t know what I would have done…”  Harry started to feel choked up, and then stopped, taking his hand off of Snape’s arm.  “Sorry,” he muttered, laughing once sarcastically. 

 

Snape made the impulsive, and probably stupid, decision to grab Harry’s hand.

 

“Harry…”  He looked toward the sky, then looked back at the younger wizard, who was beat-red. 

 

“Er…I can explain…er…”  There were beautiful hearts all around them, glittering prettily in the night sky.  Harry panicked, but his heart was beating so fast, he couldn’t stop feeling…feeling so…

 

“Harry,” Snape said deeply, stepping closer to him.  Harry thought he’d melt.  Snape continued, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  He clasped Harry’s hand tightly.

 

Harry stared at their hands, “You’d never believe me…do you?  You probably think that I…don’t mean it.  That I…”  His voice trailed off, but Severus took his other hand to tilt Harry’s chin upward, so that he could look into his eyes.

 

“Say it.”  Severus said, his eyes fiery with passion.  Harry couldn’t resist, he felt the words spilling out of his mouth, “That I want you, Severus.  I want you so badly.  Ever since…”

 

Severus’ mouth was covering his own, and Harry’s words were lost as he grasped at Snape’s robes, being kissed wonderfully.  Harry let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Severus as he let his mouth be devoured, and attempted to gain control of the kiss, but the man was so possessive that he could barely keep up. 

 

Harry ran a hand through Severus’ inky black hair, so soft on his fingertips.  Harry heard Severus groan and suddenly he heard the fireworks boom loudly, finally ending.  The two men were startled and looked up at the sky—red hearts everywhere, raining around them.  Severus looked at Harry’s face, then kissed his neck and sucked.  “You were saying?”

 

Harry gasped as Severus bit him lightly, “Oh, god…I was…saying?”

 

Severus’ voice tingled against Harry’s skin, “How long you’ve wanted me.”

 

Harry felt himself go red again, but then Severus sucked on his collarbone and he groaned, “Oh fuck, since my sixth year, _yes_ …”

 

Severus smiled with pride.  “Mmm, and all you had to do was ask.”  He pressed his lips to Harry’s again.

 

Harry stopped for a second, “Well…I didn’t think you’d want to.  I…”  He seemed hesitant about something.

 

Severus brushed some hair out of Harry’s face.  Harry caught his hand and kissed it.  “It’s just, you seem so dominant.”  Severus hummed in approval.

 

“I am dominant.  However, being dominant does not mean the same thing to different people.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to understand.  “What do you mean?”

 

Severus suddenly grabbed Harry’s clothed covered cock through his pants.  Harry looked at him with an open mouthed, wanton expression. 

 

“It means,” Snape drawled sexily, “that I want you _in me_.”  He seethed. 

 

Harry instinctively kissed Severus, apparating them to his place. 

 

Severus felt like his entire body was on fire as he was pushed suddenly up against Harry Potter’s door, and Harry’s lips were pressed against his.  He moaned into the eager mouth, begging already.

 

Harry unapologetically whisked off Severus’ outer robes, chucking them to the side of the room, and ripping open his shirt.  Buttons flew everywhere, and Harry blushed for a moment, looking up into Severus’ dark eyes.

 

Severus looked so fucking erotic like this, with his shirt off, a neat trail of dark chest hair leading to his pants…

 

Harry was grabbed and kissed hard, swooning under the older wizard’s touch, and the world was spinning.  That’s what it felt like—Harry was spinning with Severus until his legs hit the bed, and they collapsed on top of each other. 

 

Severus lowly murmured an ancient spell on Harry’s lips, and Harry felt their skin touching suddenly.  Harry whimpered at the look of Severus naked.  Fuck, he was huge.

 

Severus had the same thought about Harry.  He was excited, to say the least, that Harry was bigger than he was. 

 

“Mmmm,” Snape hummed in Harry’s ear, kissing his neck.  He worked his way down Harry’s body, and before Harry knew what was happening, he gasped.  He threw his head back and gasped again, his hands suddenly in Severus’ silky hair, and oh god…oh god, Severus was going to make him cum all too quickly.

 

Severus was not just a Potions Master, Harry realized.  He must also be a master at fellatio. 

 

“Severus…oh my…” Harry gasped for air, trying to complete his thoughts.  His chest heaved, “Wait!  Please!  Oh, god!” 

 

Snape pulled off of him, and right before he was about to cum.  Harry pulled him up by the shoulders, with strength he didn’t even know he possessed, and he kissed Severus even more passionately than before.

 

Snape tasted of his pre-cum, and Harry was in heaven.  He wanted… _needed_ to get inside of Severus.  Now.

 

Snape loved how Harry tasted.  He had to indulge, to get a taste of that hard cock that would soon be inside him.  He moaned into Potter’s mouth, “Harry…please…”

 

Harry was about to _accio_ the lubricant, but Severus knew another one of those ancient spells to make his arse wet.  Harry would ask him about that later. 

 

Severus stroked Harry’s cheek, wanting for the young man to take him.  “You are…so beautiful.”

 

Harry melted as he was kissed slowly this time. 

 

Severus stopped, only to whisper in his ear, “ _Fuck me._ ”

 

Harry flipped their positions, and Snape spread his long legs apart, allowing Harry access to his hole.  Harry’s eyes feasted on Snape’s body—creamy pale skin, nearly hairless, and that long hard cock begging for attention…

 

Harry couldn’t resist the temptation of tasting his lover before fucking him.  He swirled his tongue around Snape’s hard cock, sucking and tasting.  Snape pulled him off with a shaky hand.  “I want to cum with you in me, Harry.”  Those dark eyes were intense as they bore into Harry’s.  Harry licked his lips like a feral creature, and then he shoved his tongue up Severus’ already loose, wet arse.

 

Harry moaned at the taste of Severus.  He couldn’t get enough.  And, from the sound of it, Severus was enjoying being tasted.

 

Harry couldn’t wait any longer, though.  He looked up at Severus, who was heaving and looking at him as if he was…truly beautiful.  Harry knew he said it before, but he didn’t actually believe those words from Severus until that moment.

 

Harry took Severus’ legs, positioned his cock to that puckered entrance and pushed in.  He looked down at Severus, who had his mouth open slightly, his eyes almost too intense with pleasure.

 

“Harry…”  Severus moaned. 

 

Harry thrusted forward, completely overtaken by his own pleasure, his cock sheathed inside that velvety entrance.

 

Harry pushed inside again, feeling the rush come over him.  Oh god, the pleasure of that tight arse squeezing him, it was too much.  He looked down at Severus, who was whining, and he couldn’t help but thrust again.  He must have hit Severus’ prostate, because Severus’ mouth dropped open in pleasure. 

 

“ _Ohhh!_ ”  Severus groaned, arching up.  Severus was happy to submit to Harry. 

 

Harry had a concentrated look on his face as he thrusted continuously into his newfound lover.  His arms were shaking, holding himself up as his body seemed to take control.  He panted as his cock was sheathed again and again into that welcoming heat.

 

“Oh god, Severus…”  Harry moaned, looking into Snape’s eyes.  He looked so open, and so wanting. 

 

Then Severus said, “Please, harder, faster!”

 

Harry gritted his teeth to keep from coming and fucked Severus harder than before.  His motions were fierce and precise, and his cock was growing inside of Severus’ hole.  Snape was making more of those high-pitched sexy noises and grunts and moans…

 

Harry arched and suddenly said, “Severus!” And Snape _came_ , came all over the both of them, shrieking Harry’s name, “ _Harr-y!  Oh-god!”_   He sprayed them both, and Harry spasmed, jerking, uncontrollably shooting his cum deep inside that wanting hole. 

 

He felt his cock being clenched by that tight heat, and Severus held him tightly as Harry fell atop him.  He rubbed his back in calming circles, waving his hand to clean their chests from all the cum. 

 

Harry pulled out gently and kissed Severus deeply.  “That was _amazing_ …”  Harry moaned into the kiss.

 

Severus groaned, kissing him back.  _Definitely better than Fang._

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

Severus and Harry fucked the morning after that night, then in the evening, and then again before going to bed.  Severus had heard Harry whisper, “I love you,” in his ear.  Harry thought he’d been sleeping.

 

Severus then whispered back, “I love you too.”  He squeezed Harry’s hand, then Harry flipped him, and practically mauled him right then and there.

 

The morning after that, Severus had a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach.  He groaned and went to the loo. 

 

After puking, then looking in the mirror, he just _knew_ what this meant.

 

“Shite.”  He said to himself.

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

Severus went to Madam Pomfrey for a pregnancy test, with Harry pacing back and forth next to him.  Severus had told him he was extremely fertile, and Harry had no idea men could even become pregnant.  Severus should have told him, but he didn’t even think to, for he assumed Harry had known wizards could carry babies.

 

Madam Pomfrey put her wand to Severus’ stomach. 

 

There were four blue dots.

 

She stammered, “I…you are pregnant, Severus.  You…are having…quadruplets.”

 

Harry went white as a sheet, and Severus was clutching his hand so hard Harry thought his bones might break.

 

Severus realized this and let go of Harry’s hand, blushing, and Harry bent down to kiss him hard.  “We’re going to be fathers!”  Harry said excitedly. 

 

Madam Pomfrey smiled, “I’ll need you to come in once a month for a checkup.  Here are some vitamins…”

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

Severus was actually quite satisfied to have Harry care for him, and to be carrying his babies.  They’d often kick and squirm inside of him.  His belly was very large, at this point, and Harry was insatiable when it came to sex.

 

They’d decided to have a home birth, only because…Severus had made a pleasure potion to make the birthing process…er…bearable.

 

Harry had also taken a potion, in order for him to breastfeed.  He had to help Severus feed the quadruplets.

 

When Severus went into labor, Harry spread his legs apart on the reclined chair.  “Comfortable?”  Harry husked, ashamed of his erection as Severus whined and moaned. 

 

Harry saw the baby’s head, a head full of dark hair, rearing its way out of his lovers expandable arse. 

 

Severus’ erection was slapped against his stomach, and he was leaking precum.  He looked at Harry in desperation.  “Feels…..so fucking _good!_   Oh!”  He pushed hard, and the baby’s head was almost out. 

 

Harry panted, keeping his legs spread apart.  “That’s good, baby, keep pushing.”

 

Severus let out a high pitched noise and put his head back as he pushed the rest of the baby out.  Harry grabbed the squalling infant, putting him on Severus’ chest.  Severus looked down at his first little boy and smelled his hair.  “Oooh, god.”  Severus said involuntarily.  The head of his little baby boy smelled so nice and sweet.

 

Harry looked down at Severus’ arse and saw another head rearing.  Harry carefully grabbed his son and kissed Severus’ cheek, “You’re doing so well, baby.”  He placed his first son in a crib next to them, walking back over to Severus’ arse.

 

Severus was surprised he didn’t come at the first child coming out of him, but when the second started wailing and made his way out of his hole, he came hard across his chest. 

 

Harry handed Severus his second son, who was already pawing, looking for his enlarged breasts full of milk.

 

Severus smelled his second’s son head as well, kissing it.  He already felt very protective of his children.  Harry felt the same, but he also had to take care of Severus.

 

Severus came again at the third child, then grew very tired.  Harry soothed him, “I know you’re tired, baby, but there’s just one more.”

 

Severus muttered, “Your fault.”

 

Harry smirked, “Yes, that’s true.”  He chuckled, “Though, I couldn’t help that my sperm was strong enough to give you quadruplets.  Now, push.”

 

Severus did, and he looked like he was in ecstasy.  His legs were shaking, he was gasping, and he finally came as the last baby was born.

 

Harry waved his hand to spell away the mess, and gave Severus two children to hold. 

 

Harry took off his own shirt, sitting on a chair next to Severus.  “Alright, we have to feed them before you rest.  You did so well, love.  They are so beautiful.”  They were, too.  Two of them had green eyes, the other two had deep brown eyes.  All of them had Harry’s nose, except one, and each had very dark black hair.

 

Severus said, “They’re so beautiful, Harry.  I’m so happy…they smell so good.” Severus looked like he was in heaven as he inhaled near the top of his babies’ heads.

 

Harry smelled one of their little heads, and immediately understood what Severus meant.  Harry helped the first two latch onto Severus’ enlarged nipples.  Harry guided the infants to his breasts as well, and they immediately latched on out of instinct.

 

Both men looked at each other on a high.  They had no idea it would feel this good. 

 

Harry and Severus held their babies against them until they were good and fed. 

 

Once they were able to finally sleep, Harry called Poppy to look over them for a while.  Luckily, they had formulated milk for the quadruplets to drink until they were both well rested. 

 

“Severus.”  Harry said softly, before the man drifted off. 

 

“Mm?” 

 

Without saying a word, he could feel Severus’ hardness under the covers.  _Yes,_ Harry thought. 

 

He got up and silently took in Severus cock after lubricating his entrance. 

 

He rode Severus for only a minute when the man beneath him grunted and came hard inside him. 

 

Harry also came all over Severus’ chest, gently raising off of him, lapping up the cum.

 

Severus groaned, “Ten points to Gryffindor.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes.  “I love you too.  Now sleep.  Next time I’ll be the one giving birth.”

 

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment <3


	4. Pregnancy High (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all <3 It's been a while. I hope you like this kinky bonus chapter. 
> 
> Age play is involved, as is mpreg talk and breastfeeding kink.
> 
> Comment below if you want a part two <3
> 
> As always,   
> Jen   
> The Snarry Shipper

**Pregnancy High (Part One)**

 

Severus had slipped Harry a fertility potion in his morning coffee.  He was a sick bastard.  He wanted more children.  More children with Harry’s eyes, his laugh, and hopefully, without his hair. 

 

Not that he discriminated against any of his babies.  Both fathers were very protective of their recent newborns.  Harry was wealthy enough for them to have a babysitter when they needed to mate.

 

Harry called it mating.  Severus understood why—it was like they couldn’t resist each other.  What they felt for each other was so euphoric, so primal.  It very much reminded him of when two bunnies are trapped in a cage, one male and one female, and the female shows her interest.  The rest is inevitable: procreation.

 

“Harry…” Severus whispered in Harry’s ear, rubbing his shoulders while the young wizard set down his coffee.  “Look at the litter I birthed for you.”  He said, kissing Harry’s neck, watching their babies play on the floor with one another. 

 

Harry moaned, “They’re so beautiful.”  He turned to look into Severus’ feral gaze.  “Alexander needs to be fed.”  His gaze was half-lidded.  Severus kissed him deeply.  Harry gently touched the sides of Severus’ large hanging breasts through his robes, “Save enough for me, if you can.  I think Ralph needs a feeding too.  Mind if I watch?”

 

Severus kissed him gently, “Darling, you know that I love it when you watch.  After all, I hatched them from your sperm.  You have every right to watch them suckle Daddy’s breasts.”  He French-kissed Harry, who happily submitted.

 

“You know I get hard when you talk like that, _Daddy_.”  Harry said, tangling their tongues once more, until they heard one of their little ones crying.

 

Harry grabbed Alexander, a spitting image of Severus, and the baby squalled in his arms.  Harry rocked him gently, as Severus unbuttoned his black shirt.  He didn’t bother wearing a bra at the moment, when he knew his maternal instincts were screaming at him to birth more of Harry’s kin.

 

Before he was totally exposed, Harry saw the sitter put the other babes down for naps, and then she disapparated. 

As he opened the shirt, Harry held onto the little one tight, kissing his forehead, and Harry stared at those breasts with adoration.  He quickly fetched another of their infants—Ralph, this time, and cooed him as well. 

 

Severus went ahead and sat down on his comfortable chair, his breasts hanging beautifully.  His dusky pink nipples were elongated and ready for milking.

 

Harry felt saliva form in his mouth as he handed the babes to their Daddy.  Severus focused completely on the hungry infants, now cradled in each of his arms. 

 

Harry sat in front of them, watching in delight.  He loved to watch this.  Severus would never understand how fucking irresistible he was. 

 

Severus kissed his babies sweet heads and watched them instinctually put their little hands on either of his breasts.  They looked up at him in wonder with a little drool at the corner of their mouths.  Severus loved how adorable they looked right before feeding.  Their little lips were plump and silently asking permission to suckle.

 

“That’s it…”  Severus cooed, bringing them a bit closer. 

 

Alexander was the first to latch on, looking directly into Daddy’s eyes, concentrating very hard before making suckling noises.  Severus let out a tiny moan as Alexander’s eyelids began to droop, his little hands grasping the breast full of milk, and that sweet small tongue lapping at the nectar squirting into his mouth.

 

Severus smelled his head and groaned, then made a small noise of pleasure as Ralph licked his sensitive right nub.  He had this habit of licking first, lapping at the milk, and licking a little more before latching.

 

Harry gulped hard.  He couldn’t wait to get his lips on Severus’ breasts.

 

Severus gasped, his head falling back and his eyes pinched shut, as both of his infants suckled his nipples.  The noises they made, the way they smelled, and the sweet way they fed from Severus’ body was almost too much for Severus to handle emotionally. 

 

He was always so thankful for this experience.  To have four happy healthy children suckling at his breasts, and to have Harry as his husband.

 

As he was being sucked and milked by his sons, he looked down into Harry’s eyes.  He had almost forgotten he was there. 

 

Harry looked like he wanted to eat him alive.

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

**HP/SS**

 

When the nanny took the other babes to burp them and put them to rest, Harry immediately sat in Severus’ lap like an infant. 

 

Severus whispered, “Latch onto me, Harry.”   Harry did as told, licking the bud with his strong tongue.

 

Severus hissed in pleasure.  “Now suckle me.  _Hard._ ”

 

Harry grasped onto Severus’ large breast with both hands and sucked his elongated nipple, making sucking noises, tasting his milk.  “Mmmmm…”  Harry moaned, looking into Daddy’s eyes.

 

Severus rocked him back and forth as his little one suckled him sensually.  “Such a good boy.”  He put his hand on the back of Harry’s head to support him, looking into those beautiful green emerald eyes. 

 

Harry suddenly pulled off, only to lick that nub, bite it gently, and then kiss it before moving to the next nub. 

 

“You are _mine_.”  Severus said, as Harry claimed the other breast full of milk.  “And I will make you mine…tonight.”

 

Harry suckled as hard as he could and Severus almost fucking came in his pants.  “Now, now, baby.  Let Daddy fuck you.”  He grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled him up for a hard, hot kiss.  Harry tasted of his milk.  Shite, that was such a turn on.

 

Before they knew it, they were standing, undressing, walking and kissing, trying not to bump into walls as they made it to their bedroom. 

 

Harry’s cock was so erect it looked purple.  Severus pushed his lover onto the bed, onto all fours.  Immediately, his tongue entered Harry’s delicious arse.

 

Harry cried out, “Oh, God!  Daddy!”  That tongue moved in and out of him, and he was drizzling precum onto the sheets.

 

Severus slicked his fingers with lube.  “That’s right.  Tonight I’m going to make you my bitch.  Is that what you want?”

 

Harry nodded in plea, “Oh yes.  Yes Sir.”

 

Two fingers were shoved into his hole, and he almost came. 

 

Severus smirked.  “That’s good, love.”  He slicked his cock with lube this time.  Harry was panting beneath him as he positioned himself in front of his hole.

 

Harry looked back at him, his gaze staring into his soul.  “Severus…give me your milk.  I’m thirsty.”  

 

Severus knew what he meant and just barely entered the tip of his bulging, abnormally large penis into Harry’s entrance.  Harry squealed.

 

Severus looked at him with awe, “I want to get you pregnant, Harry.”  He entered Harry completely, slowly, deliciously—inch by inch.

 

Harry squirmed with delight.  It felt so fucking good.  “Anything!  I’ll give you anything you want!  Oh please!  Want your babies!”

 

Severus grabbed Harry’s shaking hips as he was fully sheathed into that velvety hole.  “You do, Harry?”  He gritted out, thrusting once, making Harry squeal in delight.

 

“Yes!”  Harry whimpered as his prostate was rubbed by that long cock.  “Make me yours, Daddy.”

 

Severus snarled and thrust into him steadily, making him whine loudly each time he was pounded.  “I’ll make you a Mommy, just like me.  Your breasts will be large and full of milk.”  He fucked him with Harry’s arse high up in the air.  Harry cried, “Gods, yes!  Need to be a Mommy, to swallow your seed in my womb!”

 

The bed began to shake as Harry grabbed hold of the headboard, and Severus pounded into him like there was no tomorrow.  “Oh, I’ll give you everything, Harry.  I’ll give you all of my seed for your eggs to hatch.”  Harry whimpered, “Fuck me!  Fuck me!  Yes, Daddy!  Make me a Mommy!  Yes!”  Severus was now thrusting so fast his breathing was unsteady. 

 

He flipped Harry around, and spread his legs, fucking him nice and deep.  Their skin slapped against each other. 

 

“Fuck me Daddy!  Oh god!”  Harry cried, taking that long cock up his arse, constantly stimulating his prostate.  “Fuck, you’re getting bigger inside me!  You’re going to…going to fill my womb!”

 

Severus growled, “Yes, just like you did for me.”  His breasts were bouncing furiously back and forth as he pounded into Harry like a jackhammer.  “You’re my dirty little slut, this time.  Aren’t you, Harry?  You want my seed so your belly will get swollen for me?”

 

Harry’s eyes rolled back, his back arched, and his legs wrapped around Severus’ ass.  “FUCK!”  His male womb began to open and he felt the tip of Severus’ cock snake its way into it, stimulating him beyond belief.  “GET ME PREGNANT!”

 

Severus arched, his cock lengthening and being sucked into that womb, and he watched Harry look into his eyes as he came all across their chests.  Harry thrusted against him and that was all it took for Severus to cum, pound into him hard, his semen filling Harry’s womb—drinking it all up.

 

“Fuck….” Harry moaned, as Severus’ cock just kept coming and coming inside him.  He squeezed around him, making Severus whimper, shaking with his orgasm still.

 

Finally, Severus collapsed, still inside of Harry.  He looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply.

 

“Harry…” Severus whispered, stroking Harry’s cheek, “I gave you a fertility potion.” 

 

Harry wasn’t surprised.  They’d been talking about having more children, and he knew Severus’ emotions were all over the place from his hormones right now.  Harry smiled and chuckled, “You did?”

 

Severus blushed.  “I want to see you swollen.”

 

Harry had to agree.  He wanted to have this experience as well.

 

Harry kissed the man hard.  “I want to give you babies, Daddy.” 

 

Severus slowly pulled out of Harry.  Harry turned Severus over unexpectedly.  

 

“I hope you’re not too tired, love.”  Harry growled, his prick still hard.  “Because I need to mate with you.”

 

Severus moaned in pleasure, feeling his own erection standing up again.  “You want me pregnant again, too?”

 

Harry whispered a lubrication spell and a stretching spell and thrusted into Severus, who was already crying out in pleasure.  “Yes.  We can afford as many nannies as we need.”  He started to move inside of Severus, thrusting slowly.

 

Severus whined at each thrust, his breasts moving, his nipples hardening.  Harry loved to watch them.  They were proof that Severus had his babies.  “Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

 

Severus looked at him in awe.  “Touch them,” he whispered.  “They are so tender.”

 

Harry moaned as he continued to thrust, deciding to lick a sensitive nipple.  Then he licked the other one, which squirted at him.  “Mmmm…” he suckled, hitting Severus’ prostate. 

 

Severus could hardly take it.  He grabbed the back of Harry’s head and pushed him onto the nipple.  “ _HARDER._ And _suck_.”  He commanded.

 

Harry could only give him what he wanted.  His tongue swirled around the bud, giving him more milk as he pounded Severus fast and hard.  His hands gripped his hips and he pulled off of one nipple only to tease the other. 

 

Severus yelped, “Oh god!  Oh god Harry!”  Harry kept teasing that bud. 

 

“Oh, Harry!”  Severus whimpered, putting his hand on the back of Harry’s head.  He threaded through his hair.  “Cum in me!  Cum inside!”

 

Harry pounded, looking into Severus’ eyes as he drank down the milk.  He drove his hard long penis into Severus’ hole and gave him his semen. 

 

“Harry…”  Severus whimpered like a slut, and exploded between them. 

 

They were truly exhausted.

 

**HP/SS**

**_To be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like a part two?   
> I feel like I should ask if I went too far, but I feel like in this fic, there is no such thing as 'too far,' is there?
> 
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


End file.
